Against The Odds
by strawberrybubblegum
Summary: DracoHermione. They're happily together as they enter their 7th year. Over the summer, Draco accepts the Dark Mark. What happens? Full sum. inside. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- Draco and Hermione are in 7th year and Head Students. They are also happily in love with each other. Over the summer, Draco accepts the Dark Mark, and Hermione finds out about it. Will she still love him? Find out._

_Genre(s)- Romance/Drama_

_Rating- PG-13 for cursing and some sexual content (not until later in the story, though)._

_Other pairings- Blaise/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, slight Ron/Luna_

_****_

_**Against The Odds**_

Introduction- When Draco and Hermione first fell in love

**_It was towards Christmas time at Hogwarts. Draco has decided to stay at school over the holidays and was just walking around. He was thinking about his family. His parents had died in one of Voldemort's anger fits. He had had a lot of those and luckily, Draco wasn't there. Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a small figure sitting against the wall, their knees pushed into their chest. They were crying._**

**_"Whatever's the matter?" Draco asked with concern. _**

**_Sniffle. "Nothing you would be interested in," the voice replied._**

**_Draco sighed. Ever since his parents died, he had began to get a heart. "Granger?" he whispered._**

**_She looked up. "Yeah?" she whispered softly. Draco was shocked to see her crying like she was. He was also shocked to find that it wasn't him that caused her tears._**

**_Draco closed his eyes. Then he opened them up again. "Why are you crying on Christmas Eve?" he asked, surprising them both with his sincere concern._**

**_Hermione sighed. "Your stupid boss person attacked my parents a couple of weeks ago. They were taken to St. Mungo's and the Healers tried to heal their wounds..." she broke off, looking in the opposite direction._**

**_Draco sat down next to her. "What happened?" he asked with genuine concern._**

**_"They're dead. I have no parents now, thanks to you." she whispered, wiping her eyes._**

**_Draco looked at her understandingly. "I know how you feel. My father died."_**

**_Hermione looked at him. "Wasn't he one of them?"_**

**_Draco nodded. "It happened a couple of months ago. Voldemort wanted my dad to do something and I guess he didn't do it. So, Voldemort killed him." Draco wiped tears from his eyes. _**

**_"Do you miss him?" Hermione asked._**

**_Draco shook his head. "No way. He used to beat me and my mum all the time."_**

**_Sighing, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. They were both surprised that he didn't push her away. Draco couldn't explain it, but he was happy she was there. Was he glad she was there because he needed someone to vent his inner anger and pain on? No. He was glad Hermione was there because he needed someone to talk to. They both were going through the same thing and Draco felt that they could relate to each other._**

**_"At least you still have one parent," she whispered._**

**_Hermione sniffled again. Draco looked down at her. Their eyes met. They stared unblinkingly at each other. Draco slowly took his hand and wiped Hermione's tears from her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly. Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again._**

**_"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Draco asked softly._**

**_Hermione nodded. "Please do."_**

**_Draco put his arms around her waist. They both leaned in at the same time. Their lips met softly. They both could taste the salty tears from the other's eyes. Hermione shyly and gently put her hands on Draco's shoulders and worked their way to his neck. Draco felt the urge to get closer to Hermione, so he lightly traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Hermione paused, but opened her mouth to allow him in. He gently traced her tongue with his own. He heard Hermione moan softly, but she did the same thing to him and she heard him sigh._**

**_The only reason they stopped is that they were both out of breath. It took them both a while to decide to pull back from their little moment._**

**_Ever since Christmas Eve, 5th year, Draco and Hermione have been in love._**

**__**

Well, there it is. Please review.

Next chapter- Draco gets the Dark Mark. Or does he??


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off, I would like to say thank you to my reviewers, Luthien and LockedInYourHeart. Second of all, I would like to clear up something- When the chapter first opens, Draco says that both his parents are dead. Then, it says that only his father's dead. Well, to clear up this little problem, only his father is dead. Now, forward to the story. Oh, yeah. The intro? That's what Draco's dreaming about at the beginning of this chappie.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Morning Arguements and The Dark Mark

Draco awoke from a good dream to a voice telling him to get up. He looked at his clock. "What?! It's too early to get up," he moaned, getting under the covers again only to have them thrown off him once again.

His mother sat down at the edge of the bed. "Come on, Draco. Please get up. I don't want them coming any closer to this house than they already have to."

Draco got up immediately, knocking over a picture of him and Hermione. He picked it up and set it back on his bedside table.

His mother saw the picture and said, "Is that the Muggleborn girl you're dating?"

"God, mom. Her name is _Hermione."_ Draco said, wishing that his mother would accept that her pureblood son was in love with a Muggleborn.

"I know her name! You keep saying her name all the time and how much you love her and all this stuff. You're putting this girl's life in danger by even having a picture of you two together in this house."

Draco sighed deeply. "I'm in love with her, okay? I'm almost 18, I can make my own decisions. Besides, she'll be your daughter in law someday," he finished blushing.

His mother sighed. "Well, all I have to say is good luck." With that, she kissed her son on the forehead and left the room.

Draco sunk back on the bed. His mother was right. He _was _putting Hermione's life in danger. He looked at his clock and got up, muttering to himself about not wanting to go see Voldemort.

A half an hour later, after Draco had taken a shower to 'better prepare himself' and put on his school robes, he was downstairs. 

"Now, remember," his mother said in a shaky voice, "answer with respect and _don't show any signs of pain_, whatever you do. It'll only make it worse."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

"I love you, sweetie," his mother whispered.

They hugged for a brief moment. "I love you, mum." With that, Draco apparated.

* * *

Draco walked down the long, dark road, his escort in front of him. He didn't understand why he needed a damn escort anyway. Maybe so he wouldn't chicken out at the last minute. His father had always said how happy he was that he had a boy so he could become a Death Eater. 

_And I suppose beating the shit out me was supposed to strengthen me?_ Draco thought to himself. He looked at his escort. Draco knew him from when his father was alive. Lucius would always bring Death Eaters to his house like they were fucking family or something. Draco sighed. He knew getting the Dark Mark was putting Hermione's life more at risk than it already was. He remembered the last thing she said to him before she left for India with the Weasleys. She had told him that she loved him and that she would never leave him. Unconditional love, Hermione had said it was called. Draco considered Hermione his first love because as a Malfoy, he was never taught how to love.

He sighed_. Well, Mione, this might make you reconsider that,_ Draco thought to himself as he and his escort walked to the front of a large black house.

"This is where I leave you, Mr. Malfoy," the escort said, bowing to Draco and leaving.

Draco arched an eyebrow as he stepped inside the house. It was similar to the Manor. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.

"Good choice for a hideout, mate," Draco muttered under his breath. Just then someone came behind him.

Draco spun around. "What's going on, Wormtail?"

Wormtail stammered. "L-lord V-v-v-Voldemort wanted m-me to come g-get you."

Draco nodded. "Well, let's go."

Draco followed Wormtail into a room at the corner. "H-ere he is, M-m-m-master."

Voldemort said, "Bring him to me."

Wormtail grabbed Draco by the arm and led him to where his father's killer was sitting.

"Hello." Draco said politely.

Voldemort stood. Draco bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes like he had seen his father do so many times before. He could never understand how someone could do that.

Draco got up and sat in a chair that someone set up for him. Voldemort sat down as well and looked at Draco.

_My God, he looks like a cartoon character_, Draco thought to himself. He bit his bottom lip, fighting back laughter.

"So," Voldemort started. "Do you know why you've been brought here today?"

"Erm....to get the Dark Mark?"

"Hmmm...smart like your father. Yes, you are here to recieve the Dark Mark."

Draco cringed. "And...will you make me a Death Eater?"

Voldemort replied, "Well, you are 17, no?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm 17."

"So, if we see you fit, we shall make you a Death Eater when you graduate from school," Voldemort replied.

Draco nodded. He was starting to get nervous because his father had always told him that they burn the Mark into your skin. Draco remembered what his mother said about not showing any signs of pain.

Just then, two people carrying a large pot full of burning rocks were standing next to Draco's chair. He saw that one of the Death Eaters was holding something like a stamp thingie with the shape of the Dark Mark. Draco closed his eyes and then opened them again, as if to make sure he wasn't having a really sucky ass dream.

Voldemort himself was to do it. He rolled up Draco's sleeves and positioned his arm on the arm rests.

"Are you ready to accept the Dark Mark, my son?" Voldemort asked, a sick smile on his face.

Draco nodded. He watched as Voldemort put the stamp thing in the pot and pressed it against the burning ashes. Then, Voldemort pressed the brand against Draco's porcelain skin. Draco internally screamed in agony. His father used to use the Crucio curse on him just because, but the pain he experienced was nothing like this. He felt his eyes water with tears and he felt them leave his eyes. He thought of Hermione.

"Help me," he muttered right before he passed out.

* * *

Minutes Later, Draco woke up. He was in his bedroom, laying on the bed, and his mother was wiping his forehead with one of her washclothes.

"So...do I have it?" Draco asked his mother.

She nodded. "Two Death Eaters carried you back here. They said that you were calling out for help."

Draco whispered, "Please answer my question."

His mother gently rolled his sleeves up and sat him up. Draco looked over and saw the Mark right below his shoulder.It was there, clear as crystal.

"Oh, my God," he whispered.

"Are you going to tell Hermione?" his mother asked.

Draco sighed. "I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Well, according to you, you'll be married to her someday, so eventually, she'll see it. You see, Draco, when you're in a serious relationship like you and Hermione, honesty is important. So, yes, you should tell her."

With that, she left leaving Draco with his thoughts. He looked at the picture of Hermione. They were at last year's Yule Ball. The ball was Draco and Hermione's way of telling the school they were a couple. He rested the picture on his chest and hugged it close to him.

"God, Hermione. I love you so much. But how to tell you?" he whispered softly to himself, regretting that he accepted the Dark Mark. As he fell asleep, he pictured Hermione's reaction. It involved her slapping him again like she had done in their 3rd year. He sighed, falling asleep.

* * *

**_Well, here goes chapter 2!! Please review!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Nightmare and Contemplating

_**Draco rushed back into the house. He had heard a scream and knew it Hermione's scream. He ran towards the house when he heard a deep male voice recite a spell. Draco heard Hermione scream again. He looked up in horror to see Hermione rising up over the house in front of his eyes. Draco remembered this from his fourth year. Death Eaters had attacked innocent Muggles during the Quidditch World Cup and Draco saw the whole thing. He closed his eyes as Hermione's body contorted sickingly.**_

_**Draco ran towards the small group of the now laughing Death Eaters. "Leave her alone, you bastards!" he shouted. He looked up at Hermione. His girlfriend was now hanging limply in the air. The Death Eater with the wand murmured a spell and Hermione came falling onto the ground. Draco ran towards her.**_

_**"Mione? Are you okay?" Draco whispered, gently stroking her cheek and holding her in his arms.**_

**_Hermione's eyes opened. "My back...I think it's broken. Draco...what happened?"_**

**_Draco whispered, "You were attacked. I was walking around outside and I heard you screaming. Death Eaters tortured you."_**

**_Hermione had tears coming out of her eyes. "It hurts to breathe."_**

**_Draco kissed her lips softly. "I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise."_**

**_Hermione kissed him back. She whispered, "I love you." Then she fell limp in his arms...

* * *

_**

Draco gasped in pain and fear. He had been having this dream on and off ever since he had gotten the Dark Mark. Was it foretelling something that Voldemort was going to do to Hermione? Or maybe it was guilt?

_Why am I dreaming of Hermione being tortured like she was worthless?_ Draco thought to himself. He was seeing Hermione today, so that was something to look forward to. Last time he heard from Hermione, she was headed to France to live with her grandparents. Hopefully, Hermione would accept his proposal when the time was right. Draco sighed deeply. He missed Hermione so much. He realized that she didn't deserve to lose both of her parents, but he did because he was always such an asshole to anyone who wasn't his friend.

Draco sighed again. Just then a tiny owl flew into his window. It had a note. It was from Hermione. Draco smiled and opened the note.

_**My love-**_

**_How are you? I'm really, really missing you here. France just seems to dull without my parents. We had a funeral for them today. I feel so miserable, Draco. __I know I told you I was going to India with the Weasleys, but my grandparents invited me to stay with them in their chateau in France. I have some news you might be happy with. I'm Head Girl. I just got my letter today. Hopefully you'll get Head Boy._**

Draco smiled at this part. He had been made Head Boy. Smiling again, he read the rest of the letter.

_**I would be so glad if you did, Draco. I better be going now. Love you lots.**_

_**Love,  
Hermione**_

Draco sighed as he closed Hermione's note. She was already devastated that she lost her parents. If she ever found out about Draco and his Dark Mark... He pictured her reaction-

* * *

**_"Come on, Draco. Tell me what's been bothering you ths whole time." Hermione said, sitting next to him on the couch and putting a hand on his shoulder._**

**_Draco sighed. He knew it was time to tell her. But how._**

**She's going to leave me, _Draco thought to himself. _I know it. She's going to leave me.**

**_"Draco. Please?" Hermione whispered. "I'm your girlfriend. I deserve to know."_**

**_Draco looked at her. Her usually loving brown eyes were full of sorrow. It hurt him to look at her. Hermione's hand was still on his shoulder. He took it off and placed it in his own._**

**_"What I'm about to tell you might make you reconsider how you feel about me." Draco started._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Hermione nodded and squeezed Draco's hand, encouraging her boyfriend to go on. Draco told her the whole story. From when his mother told him to be honest with Hermione, to when he received the Mark. When he was finished, Hermione's mouth was almost wide open. Draco almost braced himself preparing for the physical damage Hermione was going to do to him. But, Hermione wasn't going to slap him._**

**_"So...can I see it?" Hermione asked Draco, who nodded and rolled his sleeve up. Hermione gently ran her finger over Draco's Mark.

* * *

_**Just then, Draco was interrupted by the knocking of his bedroom door. 

"Come in," he said.

It was his mother. She sat beside him and hugged him.

"So, are you going to see Hermione today?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Is it alright if she stays here for the rest of the summer? She lost her parents and she has nowhere to stay."

Narcissa nodded. "Just be sure those fiends you call Death Eaters stay away from this house."

Draco hugged his mother. "Thank you. You'll love Hermione. She's so sweet."

Narcissa nodded. "So I finally get to meet the girl who has my son head over heels?"

Draco nodded and apparated to Diagon Alley.


End file.
